A shock absorber for ski findings has been accessible to the general public since the ISPO '89 through products, catalogues and illustrative discussions. The inserts, which are used to receive the fastening screws, are in this known design constructed in the core of the ski in the form of multi-layer strips so that front and rear fastening screws, which are each provided on one side of a ski binding part, can each be received by means of an insert. Even if the design has advantageous shock absorbing characteristics, tolerance problems occur from case to case because the strip-shaped inserts must be installed during the manufacture of the ski so that with differently wide skis and with ski binding parts having different hole arrangements the optimum position between the fastening screws and the strip-shaped inserts cannot always be achieved. This design is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,901.
The purpose of the present invention is to bring help here and to arrange the shock absorbing elements corresponding with the respective hole arrangements of the ski binding parts to be fastened.